Kai has a girlfriend II
by Kimpisces
Summary: but can he keep her? Or will a fight over almost nothing ruin their whole relationship? KaixOc COMPLETED SEQUEL(S) UP! Sequel to "Kai has a girlfriend"
1. Was It?

HI! You probably remember me from such stories as "Kai's gets a girlfriend". Well that's why I'm here! *Bows* I've come up with yet another sequel for it..but this time it's good..I swear it is!  
Kai: Yah right *rolls his eyes*  
Tala: Trust me guys and gals...run for your life! This story is just as bad as her last three attempts.  
*breaks down and cries* THEY'RE RIGHT!  
*Tala & Kai are now confused*  
Kai: Umm Kim?  
*grabs her hanky out of her pocket and blows her nose* Yes???  
*Kai shakes his head* Nevermind. Just don't cry anymore.  
Tala:Yah it's scary.  
*Kai nods*  
*sniffles* I won't cry if you do the disclaimer Tala  
Tala: Kim does not, under any circumstances own any of the bladebreakers or me...ty  
Chapter One-Was it?  
  
Kai opened the door to his room, thinking about nothing but sleep. Sleep and lots of it. He drowsily kicked off his shoes and fell onto the bed, not caring about his outer clothing. His head hit the pillow and he automatically started to enter Dream land. Until of course, he heard a loud, annoying cough from next to him.  
  
"Who in the hell?" Kai cursed and rolled over and strained to open his eyes.   
  
A fourteen year old black haired girl sat on the edge of his bed, her green eyes focused on his face and her arms crossed. She impatiently drummed her fingers on her left arm and shook her head.   
  
"I can't believe you're trying to sleep before you even said hi to me." Shanna said, her tone assuring Kai that she was mad.  
  
"Go away." Kai said and threw one of his pillows at her.   
  
"Go away?" Shanna asked. "Only a Hiwatari would tell his girlfriend to go away."  
  
That stung and Kai rolled over, now laying on his back. He stared at the ceiling for a while and then sighed. He rolled over so that he was facing away from her and closed his eyes.  
  
"Kai!"  
  
Kai wanted to chuckle but instead he merely pretended to snore.   
  
"Kai! Don't you dare fall asleep on me!" Kai could tell that Shanna was starting to get really annoyed with him.  
  
"I need sleep." Was Kai's only answer to that.  
  
"Well get some sleep then." Shanna snapped and stormed out of the room, her high-heeled feet making as much noise as possible.  
  
Kai sighed again, knowing that in the morning he was going to have to basically beg for forgiveness. Why did he always have to apologize to Shanna. She should apologize to him, after all she's the one that was having the temper tantrum. Did Kai always have to be the bad guy? What was so bad about Kai that made him automatically the bad guy? Was it because he was a Hiwatari? Was that it? Or was it something else? Something deeper that Kai just could see.   
  
Kai groaned. It was too late for this, he'd have to work on it in the morning. That is, if Shanna would still talk to him in the morning.  
  
¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥  
  
Shanna laid in her bed, her eyes glaring at the picture of Kai she had put on the ceiling of her room. His face was flooded with his blue hair and he was smiling in this picture, something that he rarely did, and it made her want to stand up and rip the picture right off the ceiling.  
  
"Stupid Kai." Shanna muttered and turned her body so that she was facing the door, only to see more pictures of Kai that she had plastered all over the door. "Stupid pictures."  
  
Shanna pulled herself out of bed and stomped furiously out to the balcony. Which of course was another bad choice as she could see Kai's house from here. Why in the hell did she have to have a room on this side of the house. Lucky April got to have a room on the other side of the house. Lucky April didn't have to look at Tala's house when she and him were fighting. Why did April always get all the luck? Shanna was willing to bet that Tala wouldn't ignore April after he hadn't seen her for a whole weekend.  
  
Shanna turned around, her nightgown clinging wildly to her ankles. She cursed herself for comparing Kai to Tala. Why did she always end up doing that? Did April do that whenever she and Tala got into a fight? Was it because Shanna was jealous of the relationship Tala and April had? Was it?  
  
Shanna sighed and slumped back down on her bed. This wasn't going to help matters. Kai didn't want her around as often as he did before. She'd just have to learn to deal with it. Who knows, maybe if she withdraws he'll come running to her. Shanna giggled at the idea of that.   
  
But who knows? It could be a possibility! 


	2. Love Struck?

Thanks Rei Ayanami for being my ONLY reviewer so far..but I've only had this story on for a whole day so I'm still hopeful, btw...don't you mean get OFF my lazy butt??   
Anyways...  
Tala: Kim doesn't own any of the characters except April and Shanna  
  
Chapter Two-Love Struck?  
  
Kai woke up to a bright light shining directly in his eye. Kai moaned and rolled over, hoping to escape the light but no such luck. Someone had obviously pulled back the curtains.  
  
"You're going to die." Kai exclaimed as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.   
  
"Well, we voted, and decided that you need to be up before it's time to go back to sleep." Rei's voice filled the room and made Kai want to cover his head with the pillow.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and swung himself out of his bed. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's noon." The long blacked-hair boy told Kai.  
  
"NOON!" Kai exploded, the sleep now completely gone from his body. "That's like 3 hours too god damn late! You were supposed to wake me up at nine...not twelve. God, don't you guys know how to read a note?"  
  
"Yes we do grouchy." Rei replied and threw a stray pillow at Kai. "By the way, how many pillows do you have?"   
  
Kai shrugged. "Not enough to suffocate you."  
  
"That's a good thing to know." Rei commented. "I'm going to leave you to your morningly duties now."  
  
"Good idea." Kai snapped and watched Rei walk out the door.   
  
Great! Now he was late for his meeting. Grandfather would NOT be pleased!  
  
¡ ! ¡ ! ¡ ! ¡ ! ¡ ! ¡ ! ¡ ! ¡ ! ¡ ! ¡  
  
"Wake up!" April commanded Shanna.  
  
Shanna opened one eye and then closed it again. "If it's not past three o'clock in the afternoon, I advise you to leave this room and do not disturb me anymore."  
  
"Nuh uh. You have to get up now!"   
  
"Why?" Shanna asked, her long hair fanned across her face.   
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"No." Shanna replied and groaned. "I was having a nice dream too."  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"Tala."  
  
Shanna knew without having to look that April was mad now. Shanna's theory was confirmed when April ripped the blanket off of her.   
  
April's voice was not gentle anymore. "GET UP!"  
  
"You sound like my mother." Shanna responded.   
  
"Shanna Salloway! If you do not get up this instance, I will go and get a bucket of water and, after making sure that it's freezing, I will dump it over your head. Do you understand me?"   
  
Shanna groaned. "Yah yah yah yah. Meanie!"  
  
"Shanna!"   
  
"Okay, I'm up." Shanna said and sat up, pushing her hair behind her ears.   
  
"Thank god! I thought you'd sleep forever."   
  
Shanna ignored that comment. "Do you know where Kai's at?"  
  
"Some meeting." Was April's reply.  
  
"With?"  
  
"I don't know." Now April's voice was whiny. "Hurry up! Tala and I are going out for lunch but I'm not allowed to go until I get you up."  
  
"Says who?" Shanna asked and let herself fall backwards against the pillows.  
  
"Kai."  
  
Shanna shot up, her breath catching. "What did you say."  
  
"I said that Kai said that you have to be up and ready before one o'clock because that's when he'll be done his meeting." April said and rolled her eyes. "Come on and get up before I have to go downstairs and tell Kai that you're not cooperating with me."  
  
Shanna sighed and got up. "Happy?"  
  
"Yes!" April exclaimed and raced out the door, calling out bye to all of the girls in the house.  
  
Shanna shook her head and began the task of getting dressed.  
  
§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤  
  
Kai stifled another yawn as his grandfather went into yet another speech on how Kai should save more of his money instead of spending it all on his "pitiful girlfriend". Kai was not in the mood to hear this, especially when Shanna was still mad at him.  
  
"Are you listening to me boy?" His grandfather asked. "What I'm telling you is very important if you expect to get far in the family buisness."  
  
"Yes grandfather." Kai said and stared off into space.  
  
What was Shanna doing right now? Was she thinking about him or was she still fuming about last night? Would she forgive right away or would she drag out Kai's punishment for as long as possible?  
  
"Kai Hiwatari! Pay attention boy or I'm going to remove your immediate privledges for the next ten years!"   
  
Kai was brought rapidly back to the present by the sound of his grandfather's voice. "I'm sorry."   
  
"And you should be. I might as well kiss my fortunes goodbye with the way you're acting." Kai's grandfather said angrily. "I can't believe that you dare to call yourself a Hiwatari."  
  
"Can we finish this meeting please?" Kai asked as he looked at the clock, it was a quarter to one. Fifteen minutes before he was supposed to show up.  
  
"You are going to ruin the Hiwatari name with your love struck ways."  
  
Kai took a double-take. Was he really acting love struck?" 


	3. A fight

Chapter Three-A fight.  
  
He was late! Kai Hiwatari, the king of puncuation, was late! What a jerk! Shanna wished that he would come around the corner and walk in the door of the restaurant just so she could pour her glass of water on him.  
  
"Would you like something to eat while you wait for your friend?" The waiter asked.  
  
"No thank you." Shanna snapped and whipped around, her hair flying all over the place.  
  
"Okay." The waiter said and retreated.  
  
Shanna sat impatiently, wondering what in the world could be more important to Kai than her. A meeting my ass, Shanna thought, he probably is in some hotel with some secretary. What a prick!  
  
"Can I sit down? Or would I be interupting your daydream?" A familiar voice asked softly.  
  
Shanna flashed Kai a look, her green eyes angry. "Where were you?"  
  
"At a meeting."  
  
"With whom Kai Hiwatari? I want to know who was so important to you that you were a whole half an hour late. Please tell me."  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Oh I strongly doubt that." Shanna insisted and leaned in. "Tell me, was it that pretty little secretary from the library? Or was it that new girl from school? Or was it April? Come on Kai, humor me."  
  
Kai sighed, sat down and grabbed Shanna's hand. "Shanna-"  
  
"What Kai? Are you going to try to make me feel better by saying that you love me and that you'd never cheat on me? Come on Kai! Say it!"  
  
Kai's voice remained soft and comforting. "Shanna. Please let me explain."  
  
"Oh go ahead and explain my dear Kai. Come on, I'm listening. I can't wait to hear this great excuse of yours."  
  
Kai brought Shanna's hand to his lips and kissed it. "Shanna, you're making a big deal over nothing. I'm sorry I was late. The meeting lasted longer than I expected. I swear I'll make it up to you somehow but you have to give me a chance." Kai's voice sounded almost pleading.  
  
Shanna glared at him, her breathing cold and hard. Slowly she calmed down, and pulled her hand out of Kai's grip. She picked up her purse and got up from the table. She passed by Kai, not even looking at him.  
  
Shanna made it out of the restaurant and out of sight before she broke down. How could her Kai do something like this to her? How could he be late and then not offer any excuse besides "the meeting lasted longer than I expected". Kai didn't even answer her question about how he was at the meeting with.  
  
Shanna leaned against the wall, letting the brisk, cool breeze sweep across her body. Shanna didn't want to ever move from this spot, afraid that if she did, Kai would appear and she would break down and cry in front of him. That she would prove to him that she was just as weak as he thought she was.  
  
"Hey there!" A voice said, making Shanna's hair stand on end.  
  
Shanna looked up, afraid that she would see a druggie or something, wanting to beat her up. Shanna almost collasped when she saw Rei. She stepped breathed out shakily and grabbed his arm. Rei's face with plastered with lines of worry as she took a step towards him and then started to cry. Rei hesitately put his arms around her and hugged her to him. Shanna cried on his shoulder {quite literally}, her tears soaking his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong Shanna?" Rei asked as he patted her back in a well known comforting gesture. "Weren't you going to meet Kai?"  
  
"He was...late. I y-yelled at him." Shanna said between sobs. "He was so...calm and he didn't seem up-upset at all. Oh Rei, what am I going to do?" Shanna asked and buried her head deeper in his shoulder.  
  
Rei said something but Shanna was crying too loudly to hear it. Finally Rei removed Shanna from him and studied her face for a minute before suggesting that they go home. Shanna nodded and they began the long walk back to the girl's house.  
  
å Å å Å å Å å Å å Å å Å å Å å Å å Å å Å  
  
Kai walked aimlessly around the town, his whole mind blurred with the image of Shanna. Why in the hell had she thought he would be out somewhere cheating on her? Was there something there that made her think that? Is it because he was spending less and less time with her? Why didn't he just tell her about his grandfather?  
  
One final question floated through his head, echoeing off the walls, getting louder everytime. Why did he care so much?  
  
What was it about Shanna that made him want to take her in his arms and make her believe that there was never anything that would hurt her as long as he was around. What was it about her that made his heart fly and fall to her command? What was it that made him want to be with her twenty-four hours a day? What made him so affected by her? What gave him the right to have her heart and seem to break it no matter how hard he tried not to. What was it?  
  
Kai bumped into someone before he started to pay attention to his surrondings. He did a double-take and took another look, not believing his own eyes. It was April, with a baby in her hands.  
  
"Who's kid?" Kai asked finally.  
  
"Mine." April replied and when Kai choked she laughed. "I was just kidding. It's a friend's of mine. I volunteered to take her for the afternoon. Where's Shanna?"  
  
Kai's voice was sour when he replied. "We had a fight."  
  
April's eyes widened. "Why?" April switched the baby to her other shoulder.  
  
"I don't know. I was late and well-" Kai snapped back to his senses and pushed April aside as he took off again. "It does't matter."  
  
"If you say so Kai, the way you're going though. I'd say that it matters a lot more than you'll ever let on."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kai asked and spun around on his heel. "Are you saying that I'm obsessed with Shanna? Or are you saying that Shanna's got me wrapped around her little finger?" April started to say something but Kai held up his hand to silence her. "You know what. I really don't care what you think. I'm leaving. Goodbye."  
  
"Kai! Wait!" April called but Kai was beyond caring. Why was everyone against him? What did he do that was so bad?  
  
Sure he went to the bba team leader meeting all weekend. Sure he got back at about midnight and didn't automatically go over to Shanna's house but SO WHAT? A guy can't be perfect you know. So why didn't anyone understand? Even April had sided against him. Why? 


	4. Where r u going?

Chapter Four-Where r u going?  
  
Kai slammed the door to his bedroom and grabbed his suitcase and began to stuff clothes into it. A pleading voice came from the other side of the door and Kai was just about ready to shove a sock into the speaker's mouth.  
  
"Come on Kai. You have to go over there and find out what's wrong. Or you can just kiss your relationship goodbye." Rei insisted. "I know this isn't what you want to hear Kai but you have to hear it. You have to hear it and then take it and work with it. Now get your ass out of that bedroom and go see your girlfriend."  
  
Kai swung the door open, his suitcase in his left hand and his crimson eyes dark with anger. "She's not my girlfriend!"  
  
Rei almost fell over. "What is that supposed to mean? You guys have been going out for so long. You can't tell me you're just going to throw that all away because of a stupid arguement. Look at Tala and April, they fight more than you do with Shanna but they're still here. That's because they work on it instead of just giving up. And I'm telling you Kai, if you give up, no one will ever forgive you for it. Not Shanna, or me or April or Tala or Tyson or Max or anyone."  
  
"Who says I was staying around?" Kai asked and pushed past Rei.  
  
Rei sighed. "I hope you know that April is in the living room and she's ready to back me up."  
  
"That's nice." Kai said and ran down the stairs. April saw him heading for the door and got there first, blocking the door with her body. "Kai Hiwatari! Where do you think you're going? I am not going to let you just fly away, and leave all your problems behind. It may have worked for you in the past but it won't work for you here, there is no way we're going to let it. So if you even think about going out this door or any other, I will personally hit you over the head."  
  
"Get out of my way." Kai's voice was steady, calm and cold. April almost shivered as she heard it.  
  
"Kai! You can't just leave your girlfriend in this state."  
  
"I've told Rei and I'll tell you too. Shanna is not my girlfriend."   
  
April stumbled and leaned against the door. "Kai, you don't know what you're saying. You're upset, you need to go lay down and calm yourself down."  
  
"I'm perfectly calm. Now get out of my way."   
  
April moved away but put her hand on Kai's shoulder, this time her voice was quiet and shaky. "Kai. Don't go."  
  
Kai ignored April and pulled open the door, leaving April to stand in the doorway and stare after him.  
  
? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ?  
  
"April? Where's Kai? I want to see him!" Shanna said, desperately clinging to April's sleeve. "I have to tell him something. Please get him April."  
  
April shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Shanna but Kai's gone."  
  
Shanna fell backwards on the couch and hugged her knees to herself. It was like she was trying to process what April had just said in her mind. Finally she started to cry, her head in her lap, her whole body shaking with each sob. April felt so sorry for her, and yet she felt so sorry for Kai. 


	5. Shanna15

Chapter Five-Shanna15  
  
Shanna sat in her room, staring blankly up at the ceiling, her thoughts flowing rapidly without order. Nothing seemed to make sense, nothing seemed to be spoken in english. Nothing seemed to attract her attention. Nothing that is except Kai.  
  
Shanna looked at the pictures on her door, saw his beautiful eyes looking right at her as his ran a hand through his sexy blue hair. She shifted her eyes to the next picture and saw Kai in a bathing suit, jogging slowly towards the camerawoman, her. The picture below that was a picture April had tooken for her, a picture of Shanna and Kai at their year anniversary dinner just a month and a half ago. Kai and her were standing on the balcony of the restaurant, his strong arms wrapped securely around her waist as they both looking deeply into each other eyes. And then the last one, was her favourite, a picture of Kai just before he woke up one morning, still sleeping in his bed, the blanket thrown carelessly away, leaving him exposed.   
  
Shanna could feel tears forming in her eyes and then stood up and raced for the door, ripping the pictures off the door and then shreding them into small tiny pieces. Tears began to pour from her eyes and she fell against the door, sinking to the floor.   
  
How could he? How could he just walk out of her life like this? What did she do that was so bad that he wouldn't want to be around her anymore? Why? What?   
  
A soft knock came on the door, and an equally soft comment from April. But Shanna didn't reply, she just sat there trying to stop her crying. Shanna whipped mindlessly at her tears, trying to recollect herself before she answered April.  
  
"Shanna, I know you're in there." April called through the door. "I just want you to know that supper's done and that you should come out. It's not healthy to stay in there all by yourself."  
  
Just then the private phone line that sat on Shanna's bedside table rang and Shanna slowly made her way over to it and picked it up.   
  
"Hello?" She said, wondering who would phone her.  
  
"Shanna?"   
  
Shanna dropped the phone and backed away from it, her tears starting afresh.  
  
Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ  
  
Kai groaned and hung up again. There was no way she was going to talk to him. Not after she just dropped the phone like that and then started to cry. What in the hell had he done? How was he supposed to make it up to her when he was three billion kilometres away from her?   
  
Kai sighed and pulled at his tie again. God these things were uncomfortable, no wonder you always see guys pulling at them. They're trying to get them the hell off.  
  
"Lets go." Grandfather's assistant said as she approached Kai.  
  
Kai took one look at the skinny assistant and rolled his eyes. If his grandfather thought that giving him an attractive, Kai was willing to say that she was attractive, assistant to work with was going to stop him from thinking about Shanna, he was so wrong.   
  
The girl flicked her brown hair behind her head again. "Master Hiwatari?" For a second her behavior almost reminded her of April. Kai shook his head and got up, following her to the meeting room.   
  
"Ah, now that you're here, we can get started." The spokesperson for some small company said.   
  
"Indeed." Kai said and sat down at the head of the table. "Please refresh my memory and tell me who you are again."  
  
The man blushed slightly and pulled at his collar. "I'm Johnathon Riley, I'm the spokesperson for Hiwatari Computer Supplies."   
  
"I see." Kai said and leaned back against the chair, causing it to lean backwards itself and propell his feet off the ground. Kai put his hands behind his head and nodded to 'Johnathon'. "Well then, please begin Johnathon."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Hiwatari." Johnathon said and started his speech on the numbers for his company. Kai nodded in the odd spot, not really listening. Until...  
  
"And of course, we'd have to come up with a name for the new computer model."   
  
"What was that?" Kai asked, bringing his chair down.  
  
"We invented a new kind of computer." Johnation said. "As you can see on this chart."  
  
"And you need a name?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Well then, I think we're in buisness. Tell me, what do you think of the name 'Shanna'?"  
  
"That's brillant! We could call her 'Shanna101'."  
  
"No, we're going to call her 'Shanna15'. Any arguements?" Kai asked as he stood up.  
  
"No of course not Mr. Hiwatari."   
  
"Good, I'll talk to you all later maybe. Have a great day and I hope that you're quite successful with your computer launching deal." Kai said and turned to walk out.  
  
"But we still haven't discussed the campaign."  
  
Kai didn't even turn around and just raised his hand in acknowledgement. "I trust you to make the right decision. Just fax the final ideas to my grandfather's office. I promise I'll look over them."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts about it Johnathon." Kai said and walked away, his hair shifting from side to side in his strides and his smile pasted on his face. Maybe it wouldn't be as hard as he thought to bring Shanna back to his side. After all, he still had four new products to name. 


	6. Pictures and Soap Operas

*apoligizes to all of the people who want to read her fanfic!* I"M SORRY!!!!!! I've been busy...but here you go...  
  
Chapter Six-Pictures and Soap Operas  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and shook his head again. "I told you, I don't have any more pictures of her."  
  
"Come on Mr. Hiwatari, we need a better picture than these. We need a picture that will bring the whole nation to their feet. We need a picture that makes them want to pull out a box of tissues so that they can blow their noses. We need a picture that makes them feel pride for the product and want to go and buy it. None of these pictures are going to do."  
  
Kai sighed and sat down in his chair, spinning it around so he could look out the window. In a distance he could see April waving to him. Kai shook his head and mockingly waved back. April stuck her tongue out at him and then raised a folder to the window. Kai made a 'what's that' motion. April motioned to her phone.  
  
"I'll have to call you back in a couple minutes." Kai said and the phone down. Just a second later the phone rang and Kai snatched it up. "What's that?"  
  
"I'm a photographer right?"  
  
"Right." Kai said and rolled his eyes. "What's that got to do with anything."  
  
"A little bird tells me that you need a picture for your new product name. Isn't that right?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Another little birdie tells me that your products are all named either 'Shanna and then a number' or 'My Love and then a number'. So basically I'm willing to bet that you need a good picture of Shanna. Am I right so far?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Okay, well then picture this. You have five products and I got five different pictures. First one's a picture of Shanna in her tree, looking down at me. What do you think? I think that one would be great for your new line of girl's clothing. And you could have a slogan like 'for the adventurer in you'."  
  
"April, you are a wonder worker."  
  
"I know, but what do you think about the idea?"  
  
"I think it's marvelous but do you think that Shanna would like it?"  
  
"Well we could change the slogan to 'for the heartbreaker and heart broken, no matter what life throws your way'. That's another good one I came up with."  
  
"I can't believe this. You should come and work for my grandfather. I swear, we'd pay millions for you."  
  
"Nah, I don't do good work in an office."  
  
"I'm sure you don't. Tell me, where are you right now?"  
  
"In a prison cell."  
  
Kai looked out the window and laughed as he saw April was holding up a poster sized picture of Shanna in her tree. "Nice picture. I think that may be what we need."  
  
"May be? It is, trust me on this Kai Hiwatari. Have I ever steered you wrong before? By the way, can I ask you a personal question?" April asked, and Kai could see her put the poster down and sit in her chair, turning it so it faced the window.  
  
"Sure, fire away."  
  
"Why did you and Shanna fight?"  
  
"Because I was late and I haven't been spending much time with her. I mean, I am spending time with her but just not enough to satisfy either of us."  
  
"Can I ask you another personal question?"  
  
"Sure, as long as it's not how long my cock is."  
  
April burst into laughter and pulled the phone away from her mouth. She pretended to fan herself and then pulled the phone back to her mouth. "Kai Hiwatari just made a joke! Good one. I'll remember that! Okay, I was just wondering if you two have well-"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"So not lately."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"No wonder she thought you were cheating on her. Sheesh Kai, you shouldn't be so insensitive." Kai began to massage his temples and April saw the motion through the windows and hurriedly added. "I was just kidding."  
  
"I'm sure you were, now about these other four pictures."  
  
"Right. You know what, how about we both go to lunch. I've over due for my break anyway and I'm sure it'll be a lot easier to bring you 'round to my way of thinking if I was actually sitting next to you. What do you say we meet down in street in about five minutes."  
  
"Are you sure Tala won't get jealous."  
  
Kai could hear April smile as she replied. "Of course he will, who says that wasn't my plan?"  
  
"Bad bad bad girl April."  
  
April laughed. "See you in ten Kai."  
  
"Yep, you can count on it. I want to see these pictures."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Shanna sighed as she watched Tala and Rei fight over the remote for the thirty-second time. Finally she got tired of watching them and strolled over, removing the remote from Tala's hand and sitting down between the two, aiming the remote at the tv and flipping through the channels.  
  
"Hey!" Tala exclaimed as she stopped on a soap opera. "We don't want to watch this."  
  
"No way!" Rei agreed.   
  
"Too bad, maybe next time you'll remember not to fight over the remote."  
  
"Come on Shanna, change it to something else. Anything else, just not this."  
  
"It's either this or baby shows." Shanna said firmly.  
  
Tala and Rei looked at each other and shuttered. Then Rei kicked back his feet and crossed them upon the coffee table. "So tell us, what's going on?"  
  
"That girl," Shanna said pointing. "Is going through a divorce with her husband, having an affair with his boyfriend and just found out that she's pregent."  
  
"Who's kid?" Tala asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? It could be anyone's. She's doesn't know how far she is and just a couple of weeks ago she was on the desk with her boss."  
  
"Really? Can you picture April on her desk with her boss?" Rei asked Tala.  
  
"No and I don't think I'm going to have to." Tala replied.  
  
"Why not? Think about it. April's already told you a million times that she thinks his ass is nice."  
  
"She said his ass was nice, but mine was hot."  
  
"I see, I guess that makes a difference." Rei commented, nodding his head in understandment. "What about the mailman?"  
  
"Rei! The mailman is a sixty year old guy."  
  
"So? She did say that she preferred older, more sophisticated guys."  
  
"Older guys Rei, not ancient ones. And besides, that was Lolli that said that."  
  
"Really? I was sure that it was April."  
  
Shanna shook her head and turned off the tv. "No, it was definitely Lolli because I remember that April said that she preferred the redheads."  
  
Tala patted his hair in appreciation. "I knew that one day this hair colour would come in handy."  
  
"I'm sure it does. What do you think Shanna? Would I look good as a redhead?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Ever seen a horror movie? Black with red dripping down. That's basically what you'd look like. Don't expect any dates for awhile with that hair color. No girl wants to go out with the creation of Dr. Frankenstein."  
  
"Thanks a lot." Rei mummbled and crossed his arms, pretending to pout.  
  
Shanna laughed and hit him in the arm. "Come on, if you don't stop doing that, your face's going to stay like that, perminantly."  
  
Tala started to laugh. "I can see that now. He's trying to kiss Lolli and his lips don't move, they just stay in a perminent frown."  
  
"Can you imagine what it would be like when they were in the bedroom?"  
  
"OKAY PEOPLE!" Rei exploded. "I get it!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Tala teased.  
  
Shanna rolled her eyes and then swallowed. "Thanks you guys."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Distracting me."  
  
"From the soap? Oh sure, no problem."  
  
Shanna grabbed the couch pillow and hit Rei over the head with it. "No you idoit! From thinking about Kai."  
  
"Oh? Why would you be thinking about Kai when you got two guys sitting next to you, on a couch, with their girlfriends at work."  
  
"That reminds me. Why don't you two have a job."  
  
"We do." Tala replied.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Really? What would that be."  
  
Rei shifted his position. "I'm afraid that's a story for another day."  
  
"Oh come on, you HAVE to tell me."  
  
"No we don't." Tala remarked and got up. "Want to go train?"  
  
"Sure." Rei agreed and the two boys left the room.  
  
"MEANIES!" Shanna called after them.   
  
:P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P   
  
"These are pretty good." Kai commented as he took another sip of his coke and looked through the pictures that April had in her folder.  
  
"I realize that some of them aren't really that good but I think that these should be enough for you to pick your four masterpieces out of. But we're definitely using the whole tree one for the clothing line."   
  
"I agree with you on that." Kai nodded. "I still say that you should come and work for us. You'd be a great sales manager. You'd be able to think of the best campaigns for a lot of our products and I'm sure my grandfather would pay you handsomely for it."  
  
"Yah, I'm sure he would BUT-" April trailed off.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But I don't want to work in a big company where nobody knows anyone. I'm quite happy in my small, puny, microscopic newspaper place."  
  
"Well, I can't say that I didn't try." Kai sighed, and picked up a picture of him and Shanna kissing on a beach beneath a sunset. "When did you take this one?"  
  
"Two weeks ago. You two didn't see me and Tala there but we were there and I just had to take that shot."  
  
"I see, do you have any of Tala and you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm the photographer, not anyone else. So there's basically no one to take any pictures of me and Tala."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yah, well anyways. I gotta go back to the office. I was supposed to give my boss some photos fifteen minutes ago but I forgot completely. I'll see you later okay?"  
  
"Yah sure, I'll see you later."  
  
April ruffled Kai's hair as she stood up. "Don't be so down. I'm positive that Shanna will come around. Good luck on your slogans."  
  
"I'll need it."  
  
"Yah, there's no way any of your guys will come up with anything as good as mine."  
  
Kai laughed and watched April leave the restaurant. He quickly finished up his coke and onion rings. Then he gathered up the photos and headed back to his office. A few more phone calls and this whole deal was done and Shanna would be so thankful she'd listen to his explanation. Who knows, maybe with a little luck, she's be able to understand and forgive him. 


	7. But where's Kai?

Chapter Seven-But where's Kai?  
  
Shanna sat on the coach as April had instructed, wondering what in the world was going on. All April had told her was that they had to watch the HWN (Hiwatari World Network). Shanna had, of course, protested against it but April said that if Shanna wasn't going to watch or touch anything that was made by a Hiwatari company, she might as well throw out her entire room.   
  
"Here you go, it's butter-free because we don't want you to be a, I mean get a, bigger ass." April said and passed Tala the bowl of popcorn.  
  
"Very funny April, very funny." Tala said and rolled his eyes.   
  
April giggled and leaned in to give Tala a quick kiss. Shanna pretended to gag and Rei giggled. April turned around and caught the both of them in the act and gave them her 'evil eye' which just made them laugh harder. April rolled her eyes and sat down, on Tala's lap, which of course Tala didn't mind.  
  
"Okay, we're going to watch this, shut up and respect the HWN." April said and enthusiastically wiggled in Tala's lap.  
  
Tala groaned and grabbed her hips to keep her still.   
  
"Okay guys, get a room." Shanna instructed. "We don't want to see your mating rituals."  
  
"Mating rituals?" April asked shocked.  
  
"Yes, mating rituals." Shanna replied and rolled her eyes. "I mean the whole sitting in his lap thing is bad enough but wiggling..."  
  
"Just because you're not getting any doesn't mean I can't." April said and then clasped her hand over her mouth. Slowly she brought it away. "Sorry."  
  
Shanna sighed. "It's alright. I'm okay with the fact that Kai would rather have his fun with other girls. After all, I can get another guy, can't I?"  
  
Rei yawned. "Of course you can. Just please don't let it be me."  
  
Shanna glared at Rei. "If you don't stop being mean, I'm going to spread the most awful rumors about how big your cock is."  
  
April and Rei started to cough automatically, both of their faces going a dark red.   
  
Shanna looked at both of them and then stared at April, her eyebrow raised. "You are sick."  
  
"What?" April demanded between coughs. "I didn't always know that Tala existed."  
  
Shanna groaned. "But Rei?"  
  
"What? There are worse looking guys then Rei."  
  
"Yah!" Rei agreed. "A lot of them."  
  
"Yah right Rei."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Rei demanded. Everyone else burst into laughter. "What?"  
  
~K~ ~I~ ~M~ ~K~ ~A~ ~I~ ~K~ ~I~ ~M~ ~K~ ~A~ ~I~ ~K~ ~I~ ~M~ ~K~ ~A~ ~I~ ~K~  
  
Kai drummed his fingers on the desk impatiently. He checked his clock again and then went back to drumming his fingers. What in the hell was taking so long to get to the first commercial break? Didn't they understand that this was an important step in getting his Shanna back?  
  
The sound of a heavy dance flooded it's way through the room and Kai looked up, surprised to see his commercial. He smiled and could do nothing but hope that Shanna was watching this.  
  
~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~  
  
Shanna jumped up. "OH MY GOD! THAT'S ME!"  
  
"What was your first hint? What I want to know is why the hell are you on the tv?" Rei exclaimed. "Why wasn't I told that Shanna was going to be on the tv?"  
  
"Don't look at me." Tala said. "I didn't know about this either."  
  
Everyone turned to look at April. April threw her hands up in the room and shrugged. "What?"  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell us that Shanna was going to be on tv." Rei said and pouted again. "No one ever tells me anything."  
  
"Hey! I should be the one upset! I'm the one that's her boyfriend and I didn't get to know. I should be the first one who gets to know about anything."  
  
Shanna shook her head as both of them began to argue and then she turned her head back to the tv. Another commercial came up and there she was again. What in the hell was Kai trying to do?  
  
Finally one last commercial came up. Kai was there, running down a road all by himself. He stopped and turned to face the camera. He motioned to the emptyness around him and sighed. "This is how I feel Shanna when you're mad at me. I feel like I'm all alone. If you're watching this, please forgive me."  
  
Shanna could feel her heart stop as the commercial changed. Suddenly she turned to April. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY KAI?"  
  
April's eyes widened as Shanna lunged for her. 


	8. They make up

Chapter Eight-They Make up (FINALLY)  
  
April jumped off the couch just in time but unfortunately Tala didn't know what was going on so he was the one who got pounced on. Shanna didn't even take time to apologize and just took another leap at April. April screamed and dashed out of the room.  
  
"WHERE IN THE HELL IS KAI, APRIL?" Shanna asked.  
  
"Um, in his office? How in the hell am I supposed to know?" April asked.  
  
"The fact that you helped him out. Come on, he had to tell you something about his whereabouts. Where in the hell is he?"  
  
The phone rang and Shanna and April both froze in spot, surprised by it. After two rings April motioned to it. Shanna just hissed and April sighed. Shanna made her way towards the phone, keeping her eye on April the entire time. Finally she picked it up.  
  
"Thank god, I thought you guys weren't home." Kai's excited voice came over the phone. "Did you see it? Most importantly, did you like it?"  
  
"Where in the hell are you?" Shanna demanded.  
  
Shanna could hear Kai swallow. "At my office."  
  
"Great, I'll be there in twenty minutes and my dear Kai, don't even think of about leaving your office or I will hurt you."  
  
Shanna hung up and then grabbed her coat. "I'll be back in a while. Don't wait up for me."  
  
"Shanna...don't hurt him. He was trying to make it up to you." April pleaded.  
  
"Yes well now I'm going to pay him back." Shanna replied and was out the door.  
  
:o) (o: :o) (o: :o) (o: :o) (o: :o) (o: :o) (o: :o) (o: :o) (o: :o) (o: :o)  
  
Kai hung up the phone and looked around his office. He saw the piles of papers on his desk and started putting them away in their folders. He needed something to do while he waited for death.  
  
Death, that's a nice thing to call your girlfriend. The one that makes your feel whole when you're with her, the little voice in Kai's head sung. Kai lashed back with a thought of his own; If you can't call her death, what can you call her?  
  
+_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+   
  
Shanna listened to the song on the radio as the taxi-cab drove soundly through the rain and the puddles. The song was depressing her, it was the very first song that Kai had ever danced with her to.  
  
/flashback/  
  
Shanna closed her eyes and listened to the soft sound of Kai breathing. Kai of course, had other ideas about what they should do and got up, off the bed and went to turn on the radio. A song blared through the room, making Shanna look up in surprise.   
  
"What are you doing?" Shanna asked as Kai walked back to her and pulled her up, nuzzling his head in her neck.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Kai asked, ignoring her question.  
  
"To this?" Shanna questioned, motioning to the song that she didn't recognize.  
  
"Hey, don't put this song down. It's April's cd and I happen to like this certain song." Kai replied as he pulled her away from the bed.  
  
Shanna giggled as Kai began to move to the music, pulling her with him. "It kinda fits."  
  
"What does that mean?"   
  
"Listen," Shanna whispered.  
  
"I don't really wanna dance with the devil, I admit that she's a little too hot for me. I don't really walk through the fire, the flames getting higher. SHE'S KILLING ME!" The singer sang out.   
  
"I don't want to dance with the devil either but I seem to be." Shanna whispered in Kai's ear.  
  
Kai laughed and kissed Shanna's cheek. "You're missing the fact that he says that SHE's a little too hot for him. Looks like I'm the one in trouble here."   
  
Shanna giggled and relaxed into the beat. "Looks like you are."  
  
/end of flashback/  
  
"Stupid song." Shanna snapped to herself.  
  
"What was that miss?" The driver asked.  
  
"Nothing." Shanna replied. "Just hurry up. I have a meeting."  
  
^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" Sherrie, Kai's annoying secretary, asked for the thirteth time.  
  
"No thank you Sherrie. Just let my friend in the second she gets here." Kai empathizied the 'she' part but Sherrie didn't seem to get it.  
  
"Will do." Sherrie said cheerfully and made her way out, wiggling her ass ten times more than necessary.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, wishing that his grandfather would let him fire her. Kai wondered why in the hell he didn't just fire her anyways. It wasn't like he listened to his grandfather any other time.  
  
RING, the phone sounded, making Kai jump. He hurriedly picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, this is April. Of course, who else would phone you? I just want to tell you that Shanna should be there any second and she's steamed! You should see what she did to my poor Tala."  
  
"Is Tala okay?" Kai asked flatly.  
  
"He will be." April said, putting a hidden message behind that. Then she giggled. "Anyways, I was just calling to warn you. Prepare yourself."  
  
Kai hung up. How do you prepare yourself for death? 


	9. i'm sorry

Okay..they didn't really make up in the last chapter but in this chapter I promise they do!!!  
Oh and I want to thank Zoea for reading all of my stories and reviewing two of them!  
And I want to thank Spark for reading this story too!  
  
Chapter Nine-I'm sorry  
  
Shanna stood outside Kai's door for a minute or two, now that she had thrown that damn secretary out. She watched Kai pace from one side of his office to the other, her anger disappearing.   
  
"Why am I doing this?" Shanna moaned.   
  
"Who's there?" Kai asked, whipping around to face the door.  
  
Shanna watched the change in his face and realized that he was a little bit worried about their meeting. Did she really scare him that much?  
  
Shanna completely forgot why she was mad at Kai and ran inside the room, her arms wide out, ready to take Kai into a hug. She embraced him and began to cry into his shirt.   
  
"Shanna? Shanna, what's wrong?" Kai asked as he gingerly put his arms around her. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm so sorry Kai." Shanna said through her tears.  
  
"What for?" Kai asked, his voice unnaturally soft. "Why are you sorry?"  
  
"Because I've made you afraid of me. Because I've made you think that I would hurt you. Because I made myself afraid." Shanna sobbed.  
  
"Oh Shanna, you didn't make me afraid of you." Kai cooed (question: is that a word?) "Shanna, please don't cry."  
  
"I can't help it Kai. I saw you pacing and I saw your face when you thought I was at the door." Shanna said and buried her nose furthur into his skin.  
  
"I wasn't thinking of you when I was pacing." Kai said softly. "I thought you were my grandfather, he's kind of upset about the commercial thing."  
  
"Do you promise Kai?" Shanna asked, looking up at him, her green eyes shining with hope. "Do you promise that you'll never fear me?"  
  
"Why would I fear you Shanna?" Kai said, his voice gentle. "I love you."  
  
ô_ô ô_ô ô_ô ô_ô ô_ô ô_ô ô_ô ô_ô ô_ô ô_ô ô_ô ô_ô ô_ô ô_ô ô_ô ô_ô ô_ô ô_ô ô_ô  
  
Kai took Shanna home at about midnight, but she didn't want to leave him, as if she was afraid it was all a dream and that she would wake up if he left. So Kai tucked Shanna in her bed and then sat down on the edge of her bed.   
  
"Aren't you tired?" Shanna asked, as she sat up in her bed, her black hair flying all over the place.  
  
"Yes." Kai admitted. He wished that he could just crawl into the bed with Shanna but that might be going a little too far, especially on their first day back together.  
  
"Well then, come to bed. I promise I won't bite." Slyly she added. "At least if you don't want me to."  
  
Kai laughed. "No, that's alright. I'll be right back, I'm going to go to the bathroom."  
  
Shanna rolled her eyes. "Well it's obvious you don't want to be here."  
  
"I do." Kai insisted and kissed Shanna on the forehead. "I'll be right back."  
  
Kai passed April's bedroom on the way to the bathroom and had to sniffle a laugh when he heard Tala snore. What an idoit!  
  
Kai was coming out of the bathroom when he walked right into April, who had her hands on her hips and her brown hair up in a ponytail. Kai jumped backwards and then glared at her.  
  
"You two made up I see." April said as she bypassed him and sprayed water on her face.  
  
"Yes, and I see that Tala fell asleep on you."   
  
"I just got in, so I wouldn't know." April said, patting her purse.  
  
"Where were you?"   
  
"Take photographs."  
  
"Of?"  
  
"The sunset."  
  
"The sunset on a rainy night?"  
  
"Shut up." April snapped and walked to her room.  
  
Kai chuckled and then went back to Shanna's room. Shanna was standing on the balcony, waiting for him. She called to him when he entered the room and Kai went to her, happy to have her back. 


	10. epilogue

Chapter Ten-  
  
Shanna woke up the next morning to find that the sun was shining directly in her eyes. Shanna reached down to grab the blanket and pull it up over her head in order to block out the sunlight but found that the blanket just wasn't there.  
  
Deciding that someone was going to die when she went down to the breakfast table, Shanna opened her eyes and found herself staring directly at someone's neck. It took Shanna a few more seconds to realize that she was sitting on the balcony, on the swing, in Kai's arms.   
  
Shanna snuggled in closer to Kai, and found that Kai's arms instantly constricted, making her feel safe. Shanna purred as Kai's lips kissed the top of her forehead and his hand rubbed his back in comforting circles.  
  
"Good morning." Shanna said and looked up into his gorgeous eyes.   
  
"Morning." Kai replied, not blinking as his stared into Shanna's eyes.  
  
Shanna looked away sheepishly and reached up to tuck her hair behind her left ear. "Did you have a nice sleep?"  
  
"Better than I have been." Kai admitted.  
  
"How long did you sleep for?" Shanna asked. "Did I keep you up?"  
  
"No you didn't. I slept for almost the whole night. I just woke up actually."  
  
"Too bad. I should have woken up first." Shanna teased and kissed Kai on the cheek.  
  
"Why?" Kai asked, his eyebrow raised in curiousity.  
  
"Because then I could have woken you up." Shanna replied and kissed Kai on the corner of the mouth, and then the ear and then the nose.  
  
Kai chuckled softly. "There's always tonight."  
  
Shanna smiled and shifted herself in Kai's arms until she was sitting directly on his lap, her gaze facing away from Kai's face and she sighed. "Yah, I guess there is."  
  
~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~ ~Å~   
  
"Yah I guess there is." Tala and April heard Shanna say to Kai.  
  
"Well, when do you think it would be a good moment to whip around this corner?" Tala asked April, motioning to her camera. "I mean, you don't want to miss the good moment."  
  
"I won't." April assured him. "I am a professional photographer. I don't miss good shots."  
  
"Oh yah." Tala said sarcastically.  
  
April hit Tala on the arm. "We'll talk about this in a minute." April cocked her head towards the open balcony door.  
  
"-You sure?" Kai finished, his voice soft.  
  
"Man Kai's mushy." Tala said. "I liked him better when he was Mr. Toughguy."  
  
"Well I didn't. I like him better like this. It's good for him to be able to show his feelings." April said. "Now shut up so I don't miss a good shot."  
  
Tala rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, obviously annoyed. April decided that she would make him feel better later {a/n: by ways we're not going to discuss in a pg13 story} and listened closer.  
  
"Come on Kai, let's go inside." Shanna said.  
  
"Shit." April mouthed to Tala and Tala ran out of the room, afraid of Kai's reaction to the two of them standing there, listening to them.  
  
"Not yet." Kai replied. "I want to stay out here for awhile."  
  
"Okay." Shanna agreed.  
  
"Now!" April told herself and stuck her head, and her camera, out the window and snapped the picture. Kai and Shanna saw a movement but by the time they had turned their heads April had darted back in the room. April leaned against the window, thankful for all the classes she had took on being able to stalk someone. {a/n: joke here}  
  
April walked out of the room. Proud that she was able to get another great picture. April walked into her room and found Tala on the bed, pretending to be asleep. April smirked and crawled onto the bed and kissed him on the cheek. "Wake up."  
  
"No." Tala moaned and pulled the blanket over his head.  
  
"Fine." April said and walked to the private bathroom that they had attached to April's room. "I'm going to go take a shower and since you're not even coming out of bed, I guess you just get to lay there and stare at the ceiling. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes."  
  
Tala jumped up out of the bed. "Wait a second! Did you say shower?"  
  
April laughed and disappeared into the bathroom, with Tala following behind.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
The guy watched through the window. His mouth filled with a dislike for the guy automatically. How could such an obvious jerk end up with such a caring person? It was enough to make him want to throw up. Of course, soon, they wouldn't be near each other and April would be wanting all the comforting that she could afford. And guess who would be right there to give it to her? 


End file.
